This Damn Heat
by 12kingdoms
Summary: Another take on Kassandra finally being forgiven by Kyra. Steamy lesbian sex, deep and meaningful chats, more steamy sex.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought I told you to leave and _never _return."

Kassandra visibly sagged a little as she dropped her hands from her hips, "Well I'm still glad to see the prettiest face in the Greek islands, even if it isn't glad to see me."

Kyra's face continued to hold a deadly fire, only one eyebrow twitching. "I'll leave you to be the judge of that, _misthios_. Rumours have spread even to the humble Silver Islands of your...conquests."

"Do you mean perhaps the legends of The Eagle Bearer slaying the mighty minotaur?" Kassandra cheekily responded, "Or becoming Hero of the Arena? It's honestly becoming difficult for me to keep track of all my legendary feats." She winked and everyone in company held uncomfortable gazes amongst each other at her brashness in the face of what was clearly the rage of Hera reincarnated in Kyra's crackling glare.

Kassandra awkwardly coughed in the angry silence, and continued "But I _am_ here on urgent business. I am seeking a retired priestess named Aphansia. I have reason to believe there are remnants of The Cult of Kosmos attempting to rebuild their organization," her eyes flickered "A particularly violent and malevolent man named Korisios has been smuggling slaves and stockpiling riches. My trail came from Megaris and after bashing a few heads has lead here. Once I have the information I need, I assure you I will be on my way."

Kyra considered, her arms folded and turned away, "You can see my provincial _thesmothetai_ to find any information on this woman, but once you have what you need, please understand it will be in your best interest to leave." She closed in, stood inches from Kassandra's face. Even though she still had to tilt her head up, her jaw was square and her eyes blazing into Kassandra's. "I do not think I need to emphasize that your tendency to leave blood-trails will. Not. Be. Tolerated."

Kassandra wanted to retort but clearly thought better of it, turning her aggressive stance into a graceful bow. "Of course, Archon, you are very gracious."

While Barnabas checked in with the dockmaster, Kassandra helped the crew finish docking, pulling the thick ropes into knots roughly with her strong hands, her jaw clenched. Barnabas returned and placed a sympathetic palm on her shoulder. "Still hasn't forgiven you I see." Kassandra finished pulling the last knot in place and rose to her full stature, her amber eyes following the fluttering bright chiton of what was now a distant Archon of Mykonos Islands. She wiped the sweat from her face and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Kassandra squinted into the sky to see if Ikaros had returned from scouting. The sun was splitting the sky into bright rays, and after scanning, she sighed and slide off of Phobos, resting under the shade. "This _malakas_ heat." She shuffled her scarf to one side to let some of her body heat escape her armor. "Even here on the islands it's hotter than Hades' balls!" she grunted as she slammed her helmet down and tore at her gauntlets. She crawled up on a branch and surveyed the landscape. The palms were sagging in the stale air, the beach ahead lapping gently.

It wasn't fair. She was caked in dust, sweating, chapped, and Kyra still hated her. Years had gone by and she had obliterated The Cult of Kosmos but they still clung like weeds. Greece was still at war and she was at war with everything that had happened to her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking of Thaletas' look of shock as she swept his feet into the air and pulled her spear from his shoulder, his blood arching as her sword cut the clasp of his breastplate and sliced through his collarbone, breaking his linothorax and piercing his heart.

She walked to the pool near her and started swiftly undoing the clasps of her armor. Sweat was trickling down the grooves of her muscles on her arms and legs as she stripped her chiton and perizoma. "I get tired of the trails of blood I leave too" she murmured softly as she waded in, feeling the soothing cold water lap on her thighs. Her upper torso bunched as she flexed and dived. Not even the purest waters of the Silver Islands could wash the blood from her, she knew, but she even so let the water surround her and bathed.


	3. Chapter 3

...

The sun bore down, relentlessly. Kassandra felt her temper flare at how the mugginess of the air clung to her. There was no way she was sleeping on the hard deck of the Adrestia tonight. Not with all the stagnant heat and curious locals surrounding the dock area, or her amorous female lieutenants and crew softly creeping round, wondering who would join the Eagle Bearer's bed of animal skins. She contemplated putting her clothes back on, then decided against it. Ikaros had circled the sky and cried twice, he was closing in on their target, but no doubt her eagle friend had other parts of the terrain he wanted to scope.

There was no rush, she decided, as she thoughtfully bent; her arms bulged as she retightened her bow. Plucking the string, her tanned face serene as she notched an arrow, she stealthily padded towards an Ibex herd that was grazing near the beach. Her breath was steady as she neared, her eyes glowing like gold in the sun, focused. She looked godlike as she rose, naked, every muscle in her tall frame flexed as she pulled her bow at full length.

Suddenly an arrow that was not her's sunk into the Ibex's neck, killing it instantly, and she whirled around, keeping her bow ready to find the archer. The tense and angry notches in her shoulders, neck, and face relaxed into surprise. It was Kyra, staring steadily down through the sites of her bow. Her soft, dark face glowed in the light, she lowered her weapon and calmly approached, her deep blue peplos flowing in the breeze.

Kassandra wanted to say something but could not. It was as if Artermis has transpired to join the hunt, and suddenly every sensual hint of Kyra was mingling with the cold chill and sweat of Kassandra's body. She gazed on Kyra's languid sway of her hips, her breasts softly bouncing and her peplos stretching against her torso in the breeze. Kassandra was breathing heavily in the burning heat of the air, and wasn't sure if her pounding heart was adrenaline from almost being shot, or the unspoken roar rising from her belly at the breathtaking sight her eyes were beholding.

Kyra never broke eye contact until she was right by the Ibex, then lowered her gaze to her prey. She whispered a prayer and the divine image of her was suddenly broken as she viciously pulled the arrow from its neck, turning to Kassandra as blood dripped from the tip. "And what, pray the gods, is the legendary _misthios _of Greece doing hunting on my islands...naked?"

Kassandra released her tongue from the dry roof of her mouth, trying to speak. She was riveted to the sunlight catching the curve of Kyra's neck and soft edge of her face, her long legs peeking from the slits of her perozma. "I was hungry" she finally said, "and I thought the Archon of Mykonos had better things to do than slay innocent goats?" Her full lips curled and she cocked an eyebrow, "Unless she too craves the taste of fresh meat?"

"The hunt clears my mind," she said calmly. Kyra held her hand to her brow to block out the bright sun and her gaze betrayed her as her dark eyes roamed the length of Kassandra's body. The lean muscles of Kassandra's stomach she remembered had formed into a solid 6-pack that tapered down perfectly to her lower abdomen. Her tall frame had also thickened, her arms, calfs, thighs bulged more. Her shoulders strained more against her collar bone that Kyra had so loved tracing with her lips. Kassandra's small firm breasts, her brown aeorolas, her dark patch of hair perfectly around her sex, meeting the defined jut of her hips.

Kassandra couldn't resist the hunger of Kyra's gaze and stepped closer as Kyra moved one foot back. Her left hand moved to Kyra's hip, then twitched, and moved back to her side. With a strong and passionate gaze that was uniquely Kassandra's, she rasped in her low voice, "I have missed you, even if you haven't missed me."

Kyra contorted an expressive eyebrow, clearly feeling conflicted, drawing into Kassandra. "I would be lying to say I haven't missed you...But I miss many things. I miss being a wild and free rebel leader. I miss solving all my problems with a well-placed dagger throw. But also" she choked back emotion, "I miss Thaletas being alive."

Kassandra blew out a hot gust of air and snapped. The heat always made her temper flare, she knew she was going to say something she regretted, but couldn't stop. "Gods Kyra! If it had been you he tried to kill, would _you_ have just layed down and let him?!" Kyra frowned, she had a point. "Or maybe you would have," Kassandra sneered, "It's not like you were protesting when you were laying beneath me, while I rutted you like a bull mounting a cow!"

Swiftly Kyra tried to place a slap to Kassandra's face, but Kassandra was faster and caught her wrist in a firm grip. The tension between them blazed as hot as the sun, but quickly broke as their lips and their hands found each other, hungry and feral. Their mouths clumsily crashed against each other like waves, their hands entwining in each other's hair.

Kyra had forgotten the mesmerising smell of Kassandra, and how her touch made her body alive. This strong, arrogant warrior woman who walked about like a demigod. Kyra slowly and angrily bite Kassandra's lip, drew blood. Kassandra's light-filled eyes went wide with shock as she wiped the blood from her lip. "Malaka!" She hissed between her teeth and swept Kyra up in her arms. Kyra wrapped her legs around Kassandra's hips and their passionate kissing continued. "Mmf!" Krya made a muffled cry as Kassandra's mouth pressed hard against hers, her tounge swept the inside of Kyra's lips. She could not contain a longing moan as Kassandra broke away and raked her teeth along Kyra's neck.

It was drowning ecstasy stirring deep within them. Kyra felt herself twist and burn inside, it was a fire that only Kassandra could tame. Kassandra stumbled, locked in the trance of their embrace, and they fell into the sand, the beach waves lapping against them as she kissed Kyra's nipple with a hard suck. Kyra snaked her hands down Kassandra's abdomen, using one hand to slip up her peroza as Kassandra scratched up her thighs with calloused fingertips. Kyra's hands halted and quickly gripped around Kassandra's back as she felt Kassandra's long fingers push into her, a loud cry escaping her mouth.

Only the waves could anchor them both as Kassandra's steady thrusting pulled them both into a thermal core of desire. The sun burned down on them and Kassandra thrust harder, releasing short sounds of pleasure. The water sparkled as it dripped from Kassandra's hair, Kyra's floating up and getting pulled back as the waves retreated, her mouth unable to close as she moaned for more. Kassandra hooked a thumb into Kyra's lower mouth touching her tonge lightly and her eyes burned into Krya, fucking her with a tightly restrained, god-like anger.

Such time had passed, so many unspoken words between them, but their bodies remembered well, only separated by aching. A dull throb that leapt back to life the moment they touched. Kassandra jerked her hand from Kyra's mouth and uselessly gripped into the sand, she could feel Kyra tightening and it was making her own inner walls of her vagina flex. Her sex was pulsing with arousal. She wanted to draw this moment out forever. She wanted more. The breath of Kyra warming her face, the way she felt her own breath channeling into Kyra's lungs, the way they breathed life into each other, Kyra's musky, sandle-wood scent. Her hooded gaze, the rotation of her hips, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her defiant chin sticking out. She could smell the sex they were having, their hormones mingling and surged, it made Kassandra feel drunk.

She felt Kyra's sliding, pulsing pussy spasm in a quick climax and kept going. Her teeth were gritted and she closed her eyes as her blood roared. Suddenly, she felt a soft thumb circling her clit, and could not hold back husky moans as she tried driving deeper into Kyra, who had hooked a heel on her lower back to bring their bodies closer. Ocean water moving in and out. Their pleasure like a coast, Kassandra moving in and out. Moans and soft stirrings of waves growing louder. Kassandra's ears were ringing. "Kyra! Kyra…" she cried pitifully, and felt Kyra instantly came in a hot gush of release, riding her orgasm in a feminine and shocked voice. Kassandra knew she should let go, let Kyra rest, but couldn't stop.

Kyra looked shock as Kassandra kept thrusting and she continued circling Kassandra's clit, rubbing faster, feeling she might die from such pleasure as Kassandra softly sucked on her throat. She lifted Kassandra's chin with her hand and drew her into a deep kiss that tasted like the salt of Kassandra's sweat and the ocean, moaning loudly into her mouth as Kassandra finally collected herself a little in the frenzy and curled her fingers up. "Oh...ohh!" she cried as she felt the hunger of Kassandra filling her, deep into her soul, stretching her. Apollo would be jealous at their heat rivalling his sun, she thought for only a moment, then had an earth-shattering orgasm. She was almost pushing Kassandra's fingers out with her tightness and it pulled Kassandra in. Kyra coaxed her clit only a little longer and they moaned loudly together as they both climaxed for what felt like an eternity.

Kassandra collapsed on Kyra and they both were still as the waves moved around them. She couldn't help the shudder in her body as she drew her hand behind Kyra's head and her other arm around her waist, the wet sand gritting against her skin, the ocean water on Kyra's face mingling with the sweat of hers as she rested her cheek against Kyra's. They were quiet for a long time. Kassandra tried to pull out of her, but Kyra grabbed her wrist, whispering, "not yet."

Calm now, Kassandra nibbled at Kyra's ear, dragged her lips across Kyra's jaw, hovered over her lips and kissed her deeply. Kyra clenched around her fingers and Kassandra massaged her walls. Slowly and leisurely this time. Kyra orgasmed again and her scream of pleasure filled the empty beach. Her eyelids flickered and when she came to she saw Kassandra's beautiful amber eyes staring deeply into hers. She gently touched Kassandra's face. In that moment she realized how deeply Kassandra loved her, longed for her. She could no longer pretend that she had been seduced, she realized that even all this time, she had longed for Kassandra to return.

A surged of love and guilt filled her heart and she started to cry large, clinging tears. Kassandra gently wiped them away and simply watched her, a deep sorrow in her eyes. She drew out of Kyra who moaned again, and held her face in both of her hands. Her strong, skillful hands- her touch refilling Kyra, _you still breathe life into me_, Kyra thought. She cried harder and clung to Kassandra. "_Tin archaía agápi mou!_" she cried, "My breath; my soulmate!" She embraced Kassandra who held her in her strong arms, quietly laying on her. They did not speak or move for a long time, the ocean water lapping around them, cooling them in the overwhelming heat.

Suddenly Kassandra pressed into her again. Kyra felt sore but couldn't help exclaim "MMmm!" as Kassandra continue thrusting again, grunting, biting her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder, the hunger in her eyes feral and wild. They were fucking like animals. Kyra loved it, she submitted to Kassandra's relentless pushing, her muscles strong and tireless. They went on for hours, on until the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

…

When it got dark, they sat near each other and watched the fire as it cooked their hunted prey. "I'm glad the sun is finally down," Kassandra said in a low voice. Kyra felt a small smile reach her face, "It was a very hot day, and I must admit I'm relieved to see the stars." Kassandra looked up,thoughtfully- Kyra knew she was looking at Orion's belt. The gods seemed determined to cross their stars, she thought.

Kassandra caught Kyra's gaze, and for a moment they seemed to step back in time. Kassandra nervous and hopeful as Kyra stared in sultry, unabashed adoration. She quickly looked back down. Kyra's heart melted at how sweet it was. The legendary Spartan misthios, slayer of legendary beasts, commander of the seas whose sails struck fear into ships, and perhaps the greatest warrior of the Greek battlefield- being shy.

"When I killed my father," Kassandra suddenly said, "His last words were 'beware the snakes.' I was a child when he had thrown me off Taygetos to my death. Yet he needed to let me know, with a spearhead in his gut, that my enemies were venom." Kyra raised her eyebrows, knitted her hands around her knees, kept listening. "I learned that day he was actually my step-father. My real father was an immortal guardian. He tasked me with protecting the realm between gods and men." Kyra couldn't hide her surprise, her eyebrows knitted, trying to determine if Kassandra was telling the truth.

"When I succeeded, he succumbed to his lust for the power we finally held in our hands. I killed him as well" Kassandra gritted her teeth, "As I fought him, in all his power and glory, he mocked me, calling me 'nothing but a common _misthios_,' a thug." She finally turned to Kyra, her eyes burning with anger. "Both my fathers were so proud, they didn't care if I lived or died. But I _wanted_ to live." Tears formed in her eyes, she chuckled and choked, "and the Gods must've heard me...Oh Kyra... If only you knew the _terrible _burden the gods have placed on my shoulders."

She wasn't hiding her pain as she stared into Kyra's eyes and it broke her heart. She couldn't help but reach out, stroke her shoulder and face soothingly. "I haven't chosen any of my fights; I've simply chosen to fight." Her meaningful look at Kyra helped her finally see where she was going with all of this, and Kyra felt her stomach tense. "I'm a hero if my sword is needed, then a despicable _misthios_ when my usefulness is done."

The passion and ache in her voice pierced Kyra, "You must know, deep in your heart, I would have never killed Thaletas if I had been given a choice. Like my step-father, my birth-father, my brother, and just about every person I've ever cared about- _pride _was more important to them than _my life_. It makes me so sad, so tired. But I cannot lay down and die, I cannot be any less, I must _fight_."

At this she cupped Kyra's chin in her hand, "and at the very least, despite all the hurt I have caused, the blood I have shed... I will never let _my_ pride, my glory, be more important than someone else's life. You know this to be true." Kyra frowned. She was angry, stubborn, she knew it. But she also knew Kassandra was right.

"Kassandra…" Kyra said in an unfathomable tone. She gazed upon her warrior. A Spartan, stubborn and strong, but somehow different from the others, and know she knew why. When she first met Kassandra, she had been so easy to talk to, it never occurred to her to ask more about Kassandra's past. She felt such overwhelming love for this brave and feeling woman, she knew, as hard and painful as it felt, that it would be wrong not to forgive her.

Kyra was a proud woman, and couldn't muster words, so she simply twined her fingers into Kassandra, looking deeply into her eyes and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage, but for Kassandra, it was enough, and the tears welled a little more in her eyes, then disappeared as she sniffled and stared back into the fire, her face a beautiful mystery.

Kassandra reclined, her pose magnificent with one arm resting on her knee. Kyra stared, in an odd state of awe. She heard herself say, "I want you, Kassandra. Here. Under the stars." And it felt almost like nothing really ever had changed. She held onto that moment, and climbed onto Kassandra, kissing her gently as Kassandra desperately soaked it up. As they drew out the long, slow kiss, her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in painful longing.

Kyra captured this image in her heart, then slowly leaned Kassandra's head back, moving her dress aside and guiding her hips near her face. She fult Kassandra's full lips gently kiss her clit and her beautiful voice pitched. She arched her torso, nipples hardened in the cool breeze, parting her labia. Kassandra had fully reclined and Kyra hungrily gyrated on her mouth, her slick wet tasting like honey to Kassandra's tongue. Kyra felt a moment of appreciation that Kassandra was as skilled with her mouth as was with her hands. As she moaned to the sky, she was still for a moment, then slipped down Kassandra's hard torso and pulled Kassandra's hand from her soft thigh, gently guiding her large palm upwards. Kyra raised Kassandra up and pressed her bowed head to her breast as she pushed herself onto Kassandra's fingers, gasping softly. She rode her, cupping Kassandra's face in her palms, slowly, up and down, turning her face up and clinging to the stars. Kassandra held the curve in Kyra's hips, and, tilting her own head up between Kyra's breasts, breathless, witnessed a goddess taking her pleasure in the glow of the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

…

They both yawned and stretched as the sun broke the horizon. "By the gods" Kassandra cursed, "I am not looking forward to that sun!" Kyra laughed, her voice music. They heard Ikaros crying in the sky, excited.

Kyra sighed, "I suppose this means you will find what you need today, and leave…"

Kassandra also sighed. "I do recall the Archon of Mykonos commanding I do exactly that."

"And you are an obedient soldier" Kyra returned, "but is that what you want?"

"No, Kyra. I must, but no."

"I think since you did so well to please this Archon, she could make an exception." Kyra played.

"If only…" Kassandra wistfully said.

She seemed heavy in thought, like she was making an important decision. Kyra waited. "Kyra," Kassandra turned to her, intently, "I _must _ensure the Cult is weeded out," Kassandra's eyes seemed somehow to glow a more intense shade of amber. "But after... after this task is done, I _long _to rest. I have learned that time is too precious for me now." Her voice dropped lower, "Whatever time I have with you, I want all of it."

Kyra looked shocked. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't seeing the wanderlusting Kassandra being so serious. "I recall telling you I wasn't sure you were even capable of settling down," she smiled, "though I also recall you considering it as 'another challenge' "

Kassandra smiled, stroking Kyra's face, bringing her in for a kiss. She stood, her classic stance with her arms on her hips: "I feel very up to the challenge, if I were to be honest! At this point, what couldn't I do?" "There's my incorrigible Spartan" Kyra laughed. "I challenge you to do the impossible and settle down!"

Her eyes, so deep and mysterious and dark, stared into Kassandra's, "...when you return." So much was said in those small words. It made Kassandra's heart skip, and she repeated reverently, "when I return." And Kyra didn't doubt it. "I suppose we should return to the call of duty," she said, but couldn't help curling her full lips, "But first…" and she kissed Kassandra again, just like they did the first time. Like the first time, they felt joy climbing within them, and fell into oblivion as their passion intertwined again, falling down to make love again.


End file.
